


i hate it here

by peachymoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone May or May Not be Gay, Everyone is a college student, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Jokes, Lesbian Character, My First Work in This Fandom, Texting, actually everyone is a hot mess, umi is a hot mess, well more like rivals to lovers rather than enemies to lovers but anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoka/pseuds/peachymoka
Summary: honkhonk: WAIThonkhonk: IS THIS NOT THE UMI WANTS TO GET STEPPED ON CHATrinnyan: LOL WHAT---------------------------------------------------------A chatfic where the girls of µ’s are in college and share a group chat after they are enlisted to prepare for a cultural festival at their university. As they prepare for the festival, a lot of roasting and romance takes place, especially in their group chat.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 10





	1. STOP TEXTING IM ON THE ROAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rinnyan: arent you the girl who wants to get stepped on
> 
> swimmingsonoda: Uhhh
> 
> swimmingsonoda: Can we go to the next person
> 
> nozomipowaa!: no
> 
> nozomipowaa!: i wanna hear the tea

**Eli Ayase** (ayaeli) added **Nozomi Toujou** (nozomipowaa!), **Nico Yazawa** (niconii), **Umi Sonoda** (swimmingsonoda), **Kotori Minami** (minalinsky), **Honoka Kousaka** (honkhonk), **Maki Nishikino** (pianomaki2), **Hanayo Koizumi** (ricepana), and **Rin Hoshizora** (rinnyan) to the chat.

**ayaeli:** Good morning everyone! If you don’t know me, I’m Eli Ayase, and I’m a junior here at Otonokizaka, as well as a member of the student council. 

**ayaeli:** I was tasked with forming a committee for the Otonokizaka festival and you guys were chosen to be a part of the committee.

**pianomaki2:** i thought that job was supposed to be for the seniors?

**ayaeli:** Well, the seniors are really busy with looking for a space to hold our culture festival, and they also wanted to see what the underclassmen wanted, so they asked us to lead. 

**honkhonk:** FUCK I GOTTA MAKE IT TO MY FIRST CLASS

**honkhonk:** WE GOTTA ZOOM ON THE BIKE

**ayaeli:** Wait, what?

**ricepana:** uhh,,,

**honkhonk:** WAIT

**honkhonk:** IS THIS NOT THE UMI WANTS TO GET STEPPED ON CHAT

**rinnyan:** LOL WHAT

**swimmingsonoda:** HONOKA YOU FUCKING IDIOT

**swimmingsonoda:** YOURE TEXTING IN THE WRONG CHAT

**swimmingsonoda:** WE ARE IN A GROUP CHAT WITH SENIORS AND YOU JUST EMBARRASSED YOURSELF

**nozomipowaa!:** lmao

**pianomaki2:** i think you’re also texting in the wrong chat, @swimmingsonoda. 

**swimmingsonoda:** wait what

**swimmingsonoda:** OH SHIT

**honkhonk:** BAHAHAHA

**swimmingsonoda:** HONOKA I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU

**minalinsky:** wait, honoka-

**minalinsky:** how are you texting us and biking at the same time ?

**ricepana:** wait, she’s doing what???

**honkhonk:** STOP TEXTING IM ON THE ROAD

**swimmingsonoda:** Then stop looking down at your phone!

**honkhonk:** OH GOD IM ABOUT TO CRASH

**honkhonk:** I LOVE YALL DONT FORGET ABT ME

**honkhonk:** AEFIJAQU3489RWLRE;/FD

**ricepana:** and there she goes,,,

**nozomipowaa!:** this is such an interesting start to a group chat ngl

**rinnyan:** its kinda funny too

**ayaeli:** It would be great if you guys introduced yourselves in this group chat, then!

**ricepana:** oh yeah eli, what major are you in?

**ayaeli:** Law. Well, pre-law, to be exact. 

**ayaeli:** Does anyone want to go next?

**nozomipowaa!:** i’ll be more casual bc im pretty sure elis formal typing scared the babies

**nozomipowaa!:** hey guys im nozomi toujou! im a religious studies major here at otonokizaka, and im also elis right hand girl 

**nozomipowaa!:** so if you cant contact her you can always text me :)

**ricepana:** you’re a junior too, right?

**nozomipowaa!:** yes i am!!

**minalinsky:** hii im kotori minami !! im a sophomore studying fashion design o((*^▽^*))o

**rinnyan:** wait thats so cute-

**nozomipowaa!:** okay kotori

**nozomipowaa!:** i see you with your kaomoji

**minalinsky:** im also friends with honoka and umi !!

**minalinsky:** we r all in the same year too :D

**ayaeli:** Oh, then why don’t you go next, Umi?

**swimmingsonoda:** I thought that Honoka would go

**pianomaki2:** isn’t honoka biking to school?

**rinnyan:** if shes alive that is

**swimmingsonoda:** Wait you’re right

**swimmingsonoda:** Shoot

**swimmingsonoda:** Anyway, I’m Umi Sonoda, and I’m a mechanical engineering major

**rinnyan:** arent you the girl who wants to get stepped on

**swimmingsonoda:** Uhhh

**swimmingsonoda:** Can we go to the next person

**nozomipowaa!:** no

**nozomipowaa!:** i wanna hear the tea

**ayaeli:** Nozomi, if she doesn’t want to explain her reason as to why she wants to get stepped on, then leave her be.

**nozomipowaa!:** aww eli ur no fun

**minalinsky:** oh its just that umi likes pretty women （*＾＾*)

**swimmingsonoda:** kotORI

**swimmingsonoda:** WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS

**minalinsky:** she wanted information, so i gave her information !!

**pianomaki2:** wait, umi you like girls?

**swimmingsonoda:** WHY DID YOU HAVE TO OUT ME LIKE THAT

**nozomipowaa!:** hey im cool with it

**nozomipowaa!:** this group chat is tolerant of all orientations and gender identities

**nozomipowaa!:** right eli?

**ayaeli:** Well, you have to ask the other members about that. 

**ricepana:** oh don’t worry im fine about it!

**rinnyan:** me too!

**pianomaki2:** same.

**pianomaki2:** just as long as you’re cool.

**minalinsky:** umi is quite cool :D

**ayaeli:** Glad to hear that this is an accepting place for all.

**rinnyan:** wait umi

**rinnyan:** bi?

**swimmingsonoda:** Lesbian

**nozomipowaa!:** omg same!

**swimmingsonoda:** Wait that’s so great

**swimmingsonoda:** I don’t know anyone else who is lesbian at Otonokizaka

**nozomipowaa!:** ik!

**nozomipowaa!:** theyre so rare

**ayaeli:** So, I guess that Honoka will introduce herself later. 

**swimmingsonoda:** I mean she could introduce herself now

**ricepana:** isnt that dangerous for honoka-

**swimmingsonoda:** Exactly.

**rinnyan:** JASKDFJAFK

**rinnyan:** UMI WOKE UP AND CHOSE VIOLENCE TODAY

**minalinsky:** umi thats not nice >:(

**nozomipowaa!:** what if shes dead

**swimmingsonoda:** One less person you guys need to worry about

**ayaeli:** I think it’s time we should go on to the next person.

**ayaeli:** Before any kind of violence happens in this group chat.

**swimmingsonoda:** Are Honoka, Kotori and I the only sophomores in this group chat?

**pianomaki2:** i know that rin and i are freshmen. 

**ricepana:** so am i

**rinnyan:** wait is this the same maki who tutors me

**pianomaki2:** well, judging by your name, i’d say yes. 

**rinnyan:** oh

**pianomaki2:** hi, i guess.

**pianomaki2:** wait, it’s you.

**rinnyan:** wow so cold

**pianomaki2:** you’re the one who said “oh” when you realized it was me. i don’t want to hear it from you. 

**ricepana:** i think we should all calm down now-

**minalinsky:** oh now we’re onto the freshmen :D

**nozomipowaa!:** anyone wanna start off?

**nozomipowaa!:** if not then im just going to choose someone random

**pianomaki2:** oh god, i hate getting cold-called. 

**rinnyan:** ill start off then

**rinnyan:** im rin hoshizora and im a freshman in personal training

**nozomipowaa!:** wow cool!!

**minalinsky:** are you on any sports teams ?

**rinnyan:** well im on the tennis team mainly

**rinnyan:** but i also do cross country and dance

**ayaeli:** Oh, I think I’ve seen you on the dance team. 

**rinnyan:** oh i think ive seen you too!

**ayaeli:** You’ve been working up the ranks pretty quickly. I’m quite impressed with your skill. 

**rinnyan:** aw thank you!

**rinnyan:** oh yeah and kayo is my best friend and roommate!

**minalinsky:** who is kayo :0

**ricepana:** that would be me,,,

**swimmingsonoda:** But your name has “Pana” in it

**ricepana:** its just a nickname for me

**ricepana:** given to me from kids i used to take care of in high school

**ayaeli:** Babysitting job?

**ricepana:** yeah

**ricepana:** well, until i went off to college

**ricepana:** which is now,,,

**nozomipowaa!:** kayo you should introduce yourself 

**ricepana:** i mean if you want me to-

**ricepana:** hi i’m hanayo koizumi, and i’m a computer science major :)

**ricepana:** you guys already know i’m a freshman,,,

**swimmingsonoda:** Oh a fellow STEM major

**minalinsky:** we love women in stem !!

**swimmingsonoda:** How is it being a STEM major

**ricepana:** its a lot-

**swimmingsonoda:** It really is

**swimmingsonoda:** And it only gets worse as you progress through your college years-

**rinnyan:** stop ur scaring kayo!

**ricepana:** nono its fine!

**ricepana:** i kinda knew that when i chose my major–

**nozomipowaa!:** wait your name is hanayo-

**nozomipowaa!:** where did kayo come from

**ricepana:** oh its another way of saying hanayo

**ricepana:** mainly because rin read the kanji wrong when i first met her

**ayaeli:** What should we refer to you as, Hanayo? You have a lot of nicknames already.

**ricepana:** hanayo is fine!

**ayaeli:** Got it. 

**minalinsky:** and that leaves maki !!

**pianomaki2:** oh. 

**pianomaki2:** anyway, i’m maki nishikino, and i’m a biology major on the pre-med track. 

**swimmingsonoda:** Wow we have a lot of smart people in this chat

**ayaeli:** Of course we do.

**ayaeli:** The best of the best got recommended to us.

**pianomaki2:** you say that when i literally have to tutor rin.

**rinnyan:** hey!

**nozomipowaa!:** wait i thought you were a music major–

**pianomaki2:** wait, are you talking about me?

**nozomipowaa!:** yeah

**nozomipowaa!:** i think ive seen you in the practice rooms for music majors before

**nozomipowaa!:** and your username has an instrument in it

**pianomaki2:** well, i do participate in music-related clubs. 

**pianomaki2:** but i mainly do my homework in the practice room because i feel like it’s the best place to work. 

**nozomipowaa!:** ohhhh

**minalinsky:** so you play piano :0

**pianomaki2:** yeah.

**minalinsky:** how long have you been playing for ?

**pianomaki2:** well, i started when i was 5 so probably about

**pianomaki2:** 13 years?

**rinnyan:** wow maki ur so cool

**pianomaki2:** is that meant to be a joke?

**rinnyan:** i mean if you want it to be sure

**ricepana:** oop

**nozomipowaa!:** thats a lot of tension–

**nozomipowaa!:** anyways i think thats everyone in this gc

**nozomipowaa!:** so far

**honkhonk:** JSKADFJAK

  
 **honkhonk:** I BARELY MADE IT TO MY FIRST CLASS

**honkhonk:** oNLY A FEW MIN LATE!

**rinnyan:** i thought u died

**nozomipowaa!:** same

**ricepana:** same

**honkhonk:** why would i text and bike

**ayaeli:** Didn’t Kotori point that out?

**honkhonk:** well i was using voice to text

**honkhonk:** until i realized that was dangerous bc i had to look down at your messages

**swimmingsonoda:** Honoka

**swimmingsonoda:** Why

**honkhonk:** well you guys were texting

**swimmingsonoda:** Doesn’t mean that you have to talk us

**nozomipowaa!:** lol

**honkhonk:** o hi guys

**ayaeli:** Honoka, right?

**ayaeli:** We just finished introducing ourselves to the rest of the group chat. 

**ayaeli:** Most of us, that is. 

**nozomipowaa!:** do you wanna go

**honkhonk:** sure

**honkhonk:** hey yall im honoka kousaka

**honkhonk:** im 19 and i dont know how to fuckin read

**rinnyan:** LMAO

**swimmingsonoda:** Honoka

**swimmingsonoda:** You’re introducing yourself, not quoting a vine

**rinnyan:** but i like the vine!

**honkhonk:** okay fine umi

**honkhonk:** im a sophomore and a liberal arts major

**ricepana:** hi honoka-

**honkhonk:** now who is everyone in chat?

**swimmingsonoda:** Do you not read the earlier messages

**honkhonk:** no?

**honkhonk:** i literally just got out of class how do you expect me to read that fast

**nozomipowaa!:** now this chat got more interesting-

**nozomipowaa!:** by the way im nozomi

**ayaeli:** I’m Eli.

**pianomaki2:** i guess we’re typing our names now.

**pianomaki2:** maki.

**rinnyan:** rin

**ricepana:** hanayo

**rinnyan:** kotori why arent you introducing yourself to honoka?

**minalinsky:** oh we’re already friends !!

**rinnyan:** ohhhh

**pianomaki2:** do you not read the earlier chat messages?

**rinnyan:** bruh

**rinnyan:** i dont immediately take in everything i see MAKI

**pianomaki2:** well, i thought that you would at least be taking this in, especially since it’s about people.

**rinnyan:** why do you have to be such a smart-ass abt everything

**pianomaki2:** i’m just pointing out the truth.

**minalinsky:** are they always like this ?

**ricepana:** im not sure, ive never seen them interact before-

**nozomipowaa!:** anyway-

**honkhonk:** its nice to meet ya all

**minalinsky:** wait honoka arent you still in class ?

**honkhonk:** maybe-

**honkhonk:** but thats not important

**swimmingsonoda:** Go back to focusing on class

**honkhonk:** but its boring

**honkhonk:** id rather talk to you guys

**ayaeli:** Sorry Honoka, but I agree with Umi on this one. 

**ayaeli:** You have to pay attention in school to do well and stay on the committee. 

**swimmingsonoda:** See at least Eli agrees with me

**swimmingsonoda:** And she is an upperclassman too

**honkhonk:** bruh finee

**honkhonk:** yall are no fun

**ayaeli:** We just want you to do well in your classes. 

**ayaeli:** Speaking of classes, do any of you have a class coming up soon?

**nozomipowaa!:** not for another hour

**ricepana:** yes-

**rinnyan:** not until later

**pianomaki2:** yes. 

**ayaeli:** Well, I’ll update you guys with all the details later! I hope you all have a good day today :)

**minalinsky:** aww eli i hope you do too !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i have decided to grace the love live community with my terrible writing and chatfics. i mainly do this to practice romance writing without doing the actual writing bc im busy with other stuff. anyways i hope yall have a great day :)


	2. nicocchi u literally became a meme for an entire month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honkhonk: holy shit
> 
> honkhonk: thats the girl i almost ran into yesterday
> 
> ricepana: JAKSDFJKAJFKAFK
> 
> niconii: YOU WHAT

someone step on umi, she wants it

Honoka Kousaka **(honkhonk)**

Kotori Minami **(minalinsky)**

Umi Sonoda **(swimmingsonoda)**

**honkhonk:** oMG OMG GUYS

**minalinsky:** what is it honoka ?

**swimmingsonoda:** everyday i ask myself why the gc is even named this

**honkhonk:** ok umi

**honkhonk:** anyways

**honkhonk:** so yall remember that time i woke up late and had to zoom on my bike to school

**swimmingsonoda:** and you almost crashed?

**honkhonk:** yeah

**honkhonk:** well i almost ran over someone that day

**minalinsky:** honoka…

**honkhonk:** DW DW THEY WERENT HURT

**honkhonk:** well at least i think so,,,

**swimmingsonoda:** im-

**honkhonk:** well i braked and stopped right before i hit her

**honkhonk:** and i felt so bad bc she literally had fear in her eyes as i nyoomed towards her

**minalinsky:** thats good !!

**minalinsky:** so whats the catch ?

**honkhonk:** well we met eyes for a while and omg

**honkhonk:** jasdkfjakfjak

**honkhonk:** she looked so pretty

**swimmingsonoda:** and you say that im a simp-

**honkhonk:** omg be quiet umi

**honkhonk:** u simp over girls that dont exist i dont want to hear it from you

**swimmingsonoda:** fuck you honoka

**minalinsky:** anyway,,,

**minalinsky:** do you know who this girl is ?

**honkhonk:** well no,,,

**honkhonk:** but i think if you show me a picture i might be able to recognize her

**swimmingsonoda:** well none of us know her anyway so we can’t help you with that

**minalinsky:** sorry honoka !!

**honkhonk:** haha its okay yall

**honkhonk:** i dont think ill see her again soon

**minalinsky:** yk what im surprised about 「(°ヘ°)

**swimmingsonoda:** what is it kotori

**minalinsky:** we were kinda all together for this…

**honkhonk:** maybe the guidance counselors finally noticed me!!

**swimmingsonoda:** with you barely passing your courses right now, i don’t think so.

**honkhonk:** jaksdjkajk umi

**honkhonk:** stop doing me dirty like that

**minalinsky:** well honoka always pulls through in the end !!

**minalinsky:** and shes a pretty good leader too !!

**swimmingsonoda:** well, we just need to get more info on this

**honkhonk:** why

**honkhonk:** r u sus

**swimmingsonoda:** not really, i just want to know what i’m getting into

**honkhonk:** thats literally what sus means

eli and her therapist

Eli Ayase **(ayaeli)**

Nozomi Toujou **(nozomipowaa!)**

**ayaeli:** We need to discuss planning for the culture festival. 

**nozomipowaa!:** i thought we finished that already

**ayaeli:** You told me that Maki was a music major.

**nozomipowaa!:** girl how was i supposed to know 

**nozomipowaa!:** she basically lives in the music room at this point

**ayaeli:** I know I should’ve asked a guidance counselor. 

**nozomipowaa!:** hey we will be fine!

**nozomipowaa!:** i mean at least we have someone who can talk about the health sciences department

**ayaeli:** I guess that’s something that we can look forward to.

**ayaeli:** But what are we going to do with the performing arts department?

**ayaeli:** There is no one from there on our team. 

**nozomipowaa!:** we just have to wait and see!

**nozomipowaa!:** it would be weird if we added or removed anyone now anyway

**ayaeli:** You’re right.

**ayaeli:** We have time before the festival, anyway.

Eli Ayase, Nozomi Toujou, and 7 Others...

Eli Ayase **(ayaeli)**

Hanayo Koizumi **(ricepana)**

Honoka Kousaka **(honkhonk)**

Kotori Minami **(minalinsky)**

Maki Nishikino **(pianomaki2)**

Nico Yazawa **(niconii)**

Nozomi Toujou **(nozomipowaa!)**

Rin Hoshizora **(rinnyan)**

Umi Sonoda **(swimmingsonoda)**

**niconii:** omg did any of you hear about the girl who almost crashed into kira tsubasa today

**niconii:** o

**niconii:** wait

**niconii:** tf is this gc

**nozomipowaa!:** hey nicocchi, its for the cultural festival

**niconii:** oh

**ayaeli:** Why don’t you introduce yourself to us?

**niconii:** sure i guess

**niconii:** hey everyone!! im nico yazawa and im a junior :D

**niconii:** you guys might know me from tiktok bc im the most famous student from there!

**honkhonk:** huh

**niconii:** are you on tiktok?

**honkhonk:** yeah why

**niconii:** do you know the tiktoker niconiconii

**rinnyan:** who

**pianomaki:** is that supposed to be you?

**niconii:** omg

**niconii:** yall are uncultured

**nozomipowaa!:** nicocchi u literally became a meme for an entire month

**nozomipowaa!:** ur not totally famous

**niconii:** bruh shut the fuck up

**ricepana:** is it me or does she have two typing styles

**nozomipowaa!:** no its not you

**niconii:** why cant yall let me be famous in peace   
  


**ricepana:** wait but kira tsubasa?

**niconii:** yeah

**niconii:** she goes to our college to take classes for this year

**ricepana:** OMG

**ricepana:** nO WAY

**ricepana:** IM A HARDCORE SHINE AND EVEN I DIDNT KNOW THIS

**niconii:** yeah she didnt really say anything abt this

**minalinsky:** shine ??

**ricepana:** its the fandom name for a-rise

**niconii:** the best japanese girl group of our generation

**swimmingsonoda:** Wait so how did you know?

**niconii:** ive seen her around campus a few times

**niconii:** also at the cafe

**nozomipowaa!:** so who were you going to send this to?

**niconii:** thats none of ur business nozomi

**niconii:** yall probably dont know them

**ayaeli:** Wait, someone almost crashed into Kira?

**niconii:** yeah news spread all around the campus

**niconii:** some girl rode a bike at a concerning speed and stopped right in front of her

**niconii:** it was a close call

**rinnyan:** wait a second

**rinnyan:** do u have a picture of this kira tsubasa

**ricepana:** i do-

**ricepana:** _-Sent a picture-_

**honkhonk:** holy shit

**honkhonk:** thats the girl i almost ran into yesterday

**ricepana:** JAKSDFJKAJFKAFK

**niconii:** YOU WHAT

**rinnyan:** LMAO

**pianomaki2:** i thought so.

**ayaeli:** I thought you almost crashed. 

**honkhonk:** yeah

**honkhonk:** i almost crashed into tsubasa lol

**swimmingsonoda:** Maki how are you not surprised

**pianomaki2:** the stories were too similar, so i just put two and two together.

**rinnyan:** ofc bc maki is so smart and likes to flex it on us every single day

**pianomaki2:** i’m just answering a question, chill rin.

**minalinsky:** and i thought it was just some pretty girl she bumped into (´・ω・｀)

**honkhonk:** i mean she is still pretty sooo

**nozomipowaa!:** dang another person who likes girls in the gc?

**minalinsky:** i mean who doesnt ?

**honkhonk:** my entire friend group is gay lol

**rinnyan:** very cool

**niconii:** wait who is everyone in this gc

**pianomaki2:** just read the people in this list. 

**ricepana:** yeah i dont want to type in my name for the third time,,,

**minalinsky:** oh yeah nico !!

**minalinsky:** ive seen you around at the fashion design club :D

**niconii:** yeah

**niconii:** i usually attend the meetings

**niconii:** i think ive seen you around before

**minalinsky:** but i never got to know your major !! ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

**ayaeli:** I don’t even think you told it to us yet, Nico.

**niconii:** oop

**niconii:** im a business major

**niconii:** but i like fashion!!

**niconii:** so i joined the club :)

**nozomipowaa!:** nico has some pretty fresh fits too

**nozomipowaa!:** but shes mainly known for being a meme

**niconii:** god nozomi shut up

**swimmingsonoda:** And here comes the change in typing style again

**niconii:** ya got a problem with that?

**swimmingsonoda:** No I’m just pointing it out

**minalinsky:** i think its very interesting !!

**niconii:** also why dont yall have a gc name

**rinnyan:** idk even

**honkhonk:** weve only talked once in this chat sooooo

**pianomaki2:** what should we even name the group chat?

**nozomipowaa!:** i have an idea!

**_nozomipowaa!_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_the girls and gays_ **

**niconii:** this is the worst group name ive ever seen

**ayaeli:** Honestly, I have to agree with Nico on that, especially since everyone here is a female. 

**nozomipowaa!:** well do you guys think you can do any better

**ricepana:** i have a suggestion,,,

**_ricepana_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_the festival girls!_ **

**honkhonk:** i feel like this group name is really generic

**ricepana:** sorry thats all i could think of!!

**minalinsky:** nono its fine !!!

**swimmingsonoda:** Can’t we just

**swimmingsonoda:** Not use a group name

**niconii:** if you wanna be staring at “eli ayase, nozomi tojo, and 6 others” then sure

**rinnyan:** LMAO

**nozomipowaa!:** damn nicos really upping her game for sarcasm

**honkhonk:** we need a name that

**honkhonk:** really exemplifies who we are as people

**rinnyan:** you mean crackheads?

**pianomaki2:** chaotic?

**swimmingsonoda:** nO

**swimmingsonoda:** Why would you even use that word to describe some of us here

**minalinsky:** anyways...

**minalinsky:** the culture festival is in november, right ??

**ayaeli:** Yeah. 

**honkhonk:** wait i have another idea

**_honkhonk_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_dying until november_ **

**ricepana:** what do you mean about that?

**ricepana:** im always dying,,,

**swimmingsonoda:** STEM majors always are

**ayaeli:** Welcome to the life of a difficult major.

**nozomipowaa!:** im not necessarily in agreement with the group name

**nozomipowaa!:** but at the same time, we barely know each other

**nozomipowaa!:** so this will do for now

**niconii:** the “for now” scares me

**ayaeli:** So I guess now that everyone knows each other and we have decided a group name,

**nozomipowaa!:** ahem temporary

**ayaeli:** TEMPORARY group name,

**ayaeli:** Anyways, when do you guys want to meet up and discuss the plans for the culture festival?

**ayaeli:** We could always go to a cafe and talk there, go to a lounge, just as long as we’re able to meet in one place. 

**swimmingsonoda:** When do you want to meet us

**ayaeli:** Anytime next week is fine. 

**ayaeli:** Just as long as it’s not midnight. 

**honkhonk:** im literally available whenever, unless something comes up

**ricepana:** fridays are my least busy day, so maybe that day is fine,,,

**minalinsky:** a friday is good for me too !!

**ayaeli:** Is everyone else okay with a Friday?

**rinnyan:** yeah

**pianomaki2:** sounds good to me. 

**swimmingsonoda:** Sure

**niconii:** yep

**ayaeli:** Do any of you have afternoon classes?

**pianomaki2:** i do labs in the afternoon. 

**nozomipowaa!:** i do

**ayaeli:** So would you guys rather get dinner and then talk in the dining hall?

**pianomaki2:** that’s completely fine with me. 

**honkhonk:** same

**minalinsky:** same !!

**swimmingsonoda:** I don’t mind

**niconii:** yeah me neither

**ricepana:** sure

**rinnyan:** yep

**ayaeli:** Well then, I guess we’ll be meeting on Friday at 7PM in the dining hall.

**ayaeli:** Just please make sure to actually show up. 

**ayaeli:** Anyway, I have to go study for a test now, so I hope you all have a good night.

**swimmingsonoda:** You too Eli

**minalinsky:** i hope we all get to know each other in this time of preparing for the festival !!

**ricepana:** awww i hope we get to know you too :)

**rinnyan:** wholesome content

**nozomipowaa!:** truly wholesome content

**honkhonk:** so does this mean i can send memes

**rinnyan:** honoka i love memes

**rinnyan:** but you ruined the wholesome content

  
  
  


sunsets n science

Maki Nishikino **(pianomaki2)**

Rin Hoshizora **(rinnyan)**

**rinnyan:** so does that mean our tutoring session for friday is cancelled

**pianomaki2:** i guess.

**rinnyan:** hell yeah

**rinnyan:** i dont have to see you for more than an hour

**pianomaki2:** and i don’t have to go through your torture.

**pianomaki2:** but that doesn’t mean you can’t miss a session this week.

**pianomaki2:** we still need to reschedule one.

**rinnyan:** sigh

**rinnyan:** so annoying

**pianomaki2:** last time i checked, you’re the annoying one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very self-indulgent fanfic that will probably get updated once in a moon lol

**Author's Note:**

> discord: peachymoka#5867  
> twitter: @peachymoka


End file.
